Avons-nous une ou plusieurs versions du personnage Black Widow?
by wawakoala
Summary: Salut à tous, je suis une fan des Avengers et de l'univers Marvel. L'Avenger auquel je m'identifie, non pas parce que je suis une fille ou parce que je défend le GIRL POWER, LOL: c'est Black Widow merveilleusement bien interprétée par Scarlett Johansson. Je vous propose un nouveau sujet de discussion sur le traitement cinématographique du personnage de Black Widow.


**Salut à tous, je suis une fan des Avengers et de l'univers Marvel. L'Avenger auquel je m'identifie, non pas parce que je suis une fille ou parce que je défend le GIRL POWER, LOL: c'est Black Widow merveilleusement bien interprétée par Scarlett Johansson.**

 **Je vous propose un nouveau sujet de discussion sur le traitement cinématographique du personnage de Black Widow.**

...

Pour ma part, je trouve, à plus d'un titre, que selon les films Marvels et ses réalisateurs, que l'on a droit à des versions et à des traitements très différents du personnage de Natasha Romanoff aka Black widow, interprétée par Scarlett Johansson.

Comme si chaque producteur des films marvels nous livrait l'image qu'il se faisait du personnage Natasha Romanoff :)

Ce n'est jamais la même personne à mon avis.

Dans **Iron Man 2** de **John Favreau,** je trouve la version du personnage de Natasha Romanoff très intéressante.

la Veuve Noire est présentée comme une femme extrêmement belle et mystérieuse. La scène où Black Widow, accompagnée de Happy, ami et garde du corps de Tony Stark, affronte les hommes de mains de James Hammer et les mets K.O est pour moi sa meilleure performance et l'une de ses meilleures scènes de combats.

La chorégraphie est géniale et les techniques de combats sont juste magnifiques

Dans **Captain america 2** des **Frères Russo** , le traitement de la Veuve noire est tout aussi très intéressant. Je dirai même génial. Les Frères Russo la valorisent et la mettent bien en avant aux côtés de Steve Rogers. Ses scènes de combats sont une tuerie. Elle est agile et rapide.

Les Frères Russo nous présentent une Natasha un brin sexy et insolente, forte de caractère et sûre d'elle.

Dans les deux volets **Avengers** de **Joss Whedon** , le personnage me semble sous-exploité. Elle est un peu effacé, un peu mise en retrait par rapport à ses homologues masculins. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de répliques ou de scènes où on la voit bien.

Et les chorégraphies de ses combats sont de plus de plus courts et moins cool, sauf celui où elle apparaît pour la première fois dans Avengers 1 et où elle se fait interroger par des Russes qu'elle met ensuite K.O.

 **Joss Whedon** m'a pas mal déçu dans sa manière de nous présenter la veuve noire dans Avengers, l'ère d'Ultron. Il fait de Natasha un personnage très contradictoire et parfois fade. Dans le premier volet, j'apprécie la version de Black widow. Elle crache sur l'amour en répliquant à Loki qui la soupçonne d'avoir des sentiments pour Clint que « l'amour, c'est pour les enfants » alors que dans le second volet, elle est folle raide dingue amoureuse de Banner, parle de son fuir avec son prince charmant et pleurniche longtemps devant un mur gris, quand celui-ci décide de rompre. Je trouve que dans l'ère d'ultron, le traitement du personnage n'est pas terrible et assez humiliant. Elle se fait quand même larguer !

Et en général, je trouve dommage que le personnage soit aussi sous-exploité, et qu'il n'y ait pas encore de franchise sur Black Widow.

Dans **Captain america : civil war** , je craignais qu'elle se fasse bouffer par la présence de Wanda Maximoff aka la sorcière rouge qui est un personnage de plus en plus important. Mais ça va les apparitions et les dialogues sont assez équilibrés. J'aurais quand même aimé qu'il y ait un affrontement entre ces deux femmes :)

Enfin, selon moi ( c'est mon avis, on peut ne pas être d'accord) les meilleures versions du personnage « blak widow » sont celles de **John Favreau** et celle des **frères Russo**. Je les trouve formidables. Et si un opus sur Blak Widow doit se faire, il faut que ce soit l'un ou l'autre de ses deux réalisateurs qui en prenne la direction:)

...

Et vous, quelle est votre version cinématographique préférée de Black Widow ?

Quel réalisateur choisiriez-vous pour le film Black Widow ?

J'attends vos avis et remarques avec impatience:)

Bisous


End file.
